Massage devices of the type indicated above are also known by the name “love balls”. They are used not only as an erotic toy, however, but also as an intravaginal insert for the therapeutic treatment of the pelvic floor musculature as described in, for example, EP 0 955 024 A2.
WO 02/38100 A2 describes a massage device of the known kind. One of the disadvantages of the known massage device, however, is that the bushing or connector at the free end of the retrieval cord is not configured to be liquid-tight, which means that liquid can penetrate through the opening of the bushing; this can lead to corrosion and thus to the malfunction of the device. Because of the selected dimensions of the charging cable, furthermore, the configuration of the charging cable as an antenna is limited to certain radio frequencies and to certain antenna types. In particular, it not possible with this cable to use any of the current standards of mobile data communications such as Bluetooth®, IEEE 802.11 (WLAN/WIFI), GSM, UMTS, etc., for wireless data transmission between a remote operating device such as a smartphone and the massage device.